Nick & Hank have sex for the first time
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Nick is depressed that Juliette dumped him for captain Renard. Nick is unsure if he's going to quit his job as a cop and he's getting drunk at Hank's place. Hank wants to be a good friend but when Nick starts crying and getting emotional he can't help but feel sorry for his friend. Nick decides to act on his feelings for Hank and both men realize they have feelings for each other.


"She's gone Hank, I can't believe Juliette dumped me she says we just don't have a connection

Anymore!" Nick cried as he drank his beer in Hank's kitchen. Hank didn't know what to think

he was trying to be supportive of Nick because he's a good friend but he was getting kind of

tired. Hank glanced at Nick's pale skin, his bloodshot eyes and he felt terrible for his friend. It

was ten thirty in the evening and they both had to be at work on time at nine o' clock in the

morning tomorrow.

"Nick, are you sure Juliette has moved on?" Hank asked as he sipped his beer.

"Yes Hank, Monroe told me he saw captain Renard and Juliette making out in Rosalie's

shop!"

"Get the fuck out! Are you serious? Oh my god, captain Renard is having an affair with

your girlfriend that is really complicated man! Renard is our boss what the hell are you

going to do?" Hank inquired.

"I don't know, but that son of a bitch is going to pay! I bet Renard's been fucking Juliette

for a while, she's been so distant lately. Did I tell you that I sleep on the couch? I haven't

sex in a month Hank!" Nick screamed as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hank didn't know

what to say he was so shocked to hear that their boss was probably banging Nick's girlfriend.

Hank also thought about the situation he had a stable job as a cop with the Portland police force

paid well, good benefits, and he certainly didn't want to cross captain Renard. Hank loved Nick

like he was his own brother but he had to consider his own career and his own fate. A part

of Hank just didn't want to get involved.

"So what do you think I should do Hank?" Nick asked.

"I think you need to carefully decide the pros and cons of the situation." Hank replied in a quiet

voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nick asked in an angry tone.

"Nick, captain Renard is our boss! Do you really want to reprimanded or lose your job? Nick

as much you love Juliette you've got to think about your own career here." Hank said trying to

be sensible. Hank sipped his beer more quickly, his heart was racing a bit he worried that he

had over stepped his bounds giving Nick advice on his love life.

" Something is not adding up Hank, why would Juliette want to be with Renard what is so

special about him? How did Juliette and Renard even meet?" Nick asked as he drowned his

sorrows in his beer. Nick looked outside the window it was pitch black in Portland, it was an

odd night for him not being out late chasing Wesen or any other kind of supernatural creatures.

Nick was despondent and he was worried he would become depressed. For the past week he had

lived in the spare bedroom in Hank's house and he was worried he was cramping Hank's style.

"Nick, it is going to take you some time to process the fact your relationship with Juliette is

over. Maybe you should consider talking to a therapist to help you deal with the feelings of

grief?" Hank suggested.

"I am not going crazy man; I just miss my girl so much." Nick was now sobbing and he could

not control his feelings of pain he buried his hands into his face as the tears poured down his

cheeks. Hank got up from the kitchen table and grabbed a Kleenex and passed it to Nick.

Nick blew his nose and wiped his face and then he reached for Hank and he hugged him.

Hank was surprised that Nick was hugging him both guys were macho male cops they weren't

emotional. Police officers are trained to deal with difficult situations their jobs were like being

part social worker, part cop, part listener, and also to be street smart.

Nick was also surprised as he continued to hug Hank and his feelings were pouring out. Nick

loved the smell of Hank's body his strong muscular biceps and he felt his ripped six pack abs.

Nick always had a soft spot for Hank he secretly was always attracted to him he loved Hank's

sense of humour, his smile, his delicious thick lips, his goatee, his dark skin.

By contrast, Hank was starting to feel weird, he wanted to be supportive of Nick but he felt

uncomfortable. Hank wasn't sure what to do because he didn't like seeing Nick in so much pain.

"Okay, Nick, I think it is time for you to go to bed don't you think? You need to rest buddy."

Hank replied as he released himself from Nick's embrace.

"No Hank, I need you, I need you." Nick cried as his lips softly touched Hank's lips.

"I'm not gay Nick I'm straight and so are you. So why are you kissing me?" Hank replied as he

jumped away from Nick and got up from his chair.

"You don't think I caught you staring at my tight ass whenever we are on a case." Nick retorted

as he got off his chair.

"Nick, I think you are drunk and you are upset you broke up with Juliette that's why you

decided to briefly move in with me you need to feel a sense of comfort." Hank said as he tried to

rationalize the situation as he stepped back away from Hank and his back was against the

Chestnut kitchen drawer.

"Hank, why do you think I told you I am a Grimm?" Nick asked as he stepped closer to Hank

their faces were so close their lips were almost touching. Hank could smell the alcohol from

Nick's breath. Yes, Nick was drunk that it's no way was his good friend gay or bisexual.

"I believe you trust me and I am just a good friend." Hank said.

"Yes, I trust you Hank, but I also feel we have a connection a real deep bond with each other.

Why do you think I allow you to visit the trailer with all my supernatural books and other

Grimm secrets?" Nick asked as he moved even closer to Hank and their crotches were touching.

Nick was starting to get hard his cock was aching inside his tight blue jeans. He also noticed

that Hank wasn't moving away from him as his dick also was getting hard too.

"I'm not gay Nick we are not gay we are straight!" Hank yelled as he tried to push Nick away

but Nick wouldn't allow him to. Nick passionately kissed Hank on his soft brown lips and he

stuck his tongue deep into Hank's throat. Hank returned the favour and he French kissed Nick

back on his strawberry thin lips.

Next, Nick grabbed Hank's tight jeans and felt his luscious ass it was so big, so firm, so juicy,

so sexy.

"I think you are a very sexy man Hank." Nick purred in a seductive voice.

"You're not bad looking yourself Nick." Hank replied softly. Nick squeezed Hank's body next to

his and he kissed his ebony neck. Nick had dreamed so many times in his fantasies t he

desired Hank and wanted to feel him so close. So many times Nick and Juliette would finish

having sex but Nick just felt there wasn't much chemistry between them. Nick always knew he

was attracted to other men but he kept it to himself. The police force is a very homophobic place

where a man had to appear straight even though there are anti discrimination laws against

discrimination based on sexual orientation Nick knew he could not admit he was bisexual.

Nick remembered reading one of the Grimm stories in the trailer and he read about a Grimm

could be bisexual or even gay but he didn't want to believe it.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Nick said softly as he gently held Hank's hand and led him down

the hall. Hank's bedroom was so clean and immaculate everything was in place. The blue

comforters was neatly spread across the king size bed. Nick tenderly grabbed Hank's crotch

that was bulging inside his brown jeans.

"I want to suck your black cock man." Nick said with hunger in his voice he quickly unzipped

Hank's jeans and next he saw a white underwear and he ripped it off and engulfed Hank's nine

inch black cock into his mouth. Nick sucked all the way to the end of Hank's shaft and then

repeated the steps over and over. Next, Nick decided to kiss Hank's hairy balls and his

wilderness of black pubic hair. Hank was moaning he was so excited that he was starting to pre

cum. Hank fell on to the bed and Nick pulled his blue jeans and black underwear off. Hank

grabbed Nick's creamy pale white ass and sighed with pleasure.

Hank pressed his mouth against Nick's throat and he let out a loud cry he was giving Nick a

hickey. How the hell was Nick going to explain having a hickey on his neck tomorrow?

"You smell so good baby, let's do sixty nine." Nick said as he moved to the top of the bed and

Hank moved to the opposite end. Hank had never sucked cock before and he saw Nick's pale

white penis and it was pink. Hank noticed that Nick's pubic hair was dark brown just like his

hair colour on his head. Hank had never seen a white man's dick before it was an interesting

contrast to his dark brown cock. Hank softly kissed the tip of Nick's penis and Nick was

moaning loud. Hank got over his stage fright and he pulled Nick's big white cock all the way to

the back of his throat and sucked hard. Nick was really turned on his cock was so hard. Nick was

excited he had sexual experiences with men before when he was in college and even after he left

college. Nick used to hang out at the gay bars in Portland but he never considered himself a

homosexual. Nick was so excited he sucked Hank's cock like it was a chocolate bar he kept on

nibbling and tasting Hank's pre cum and it was driving him wild. For the next fifteen minutes

Nick and Hank kept on sucking each other as both men cries of pleasure were getting louder and

louder.

" I want to feel you deep inside of me Hank fuck me baby!" Nick said as he stopped sucking

Hank's giant cock.

"How am I going to fuck you Nick? I never screwed a man before." Hank said with a surprised

expression on his face. Nick laughed so hard.

"Hank fucking a man up the ass is the same as fucking a woman in her vagina. Just realize that

my tight white ass is probably tighter than any vagina you've screwed in your life time. I know

you want to fuck me baby." Nick replied with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I wondered, if you would have noticed that I always stared at your tight white ass. I

always get an erection whenever we are on a case just thinking about fucking you." Hank

said in a sexy tone. Hank reached into the bottom drawer next to bed and grabbed a bunch

of condoms and some lubrication. Next, Nick bent over in the doggy style position and Hank

put some lube on Nick's pasty white butt. Hank ripped open the condom package and carefully

pulled the rubber down on his shaft. Hank entered Nick and he felt like he was on fire. Nick

was a total power bottom he dreamed so many times at the corner of his mind to be fucked

by Hank. Hank pushed his cock deeper into Nick's butt as it rubbed against his prostate gland

and Nick grabbed the blue comforters and white sheets for dear life.

"Fuck me baby hard! Fuck me real hard Hank!" Nick cried in ecstasy.

"Yeah I'm fucking your white ass boy! You want my big black cock up your white ass!" Hank

growled as he pumped his cock into Nick's tender white butt. Both men felt the friction between

Nick's tight butt and Hank's cock it was turning them on.

"I want you big black cock baby! Yes give it to me Hank give it to me baby!" Nick said as the

waves of pleasure crashed across his body. Nick was becoming so turned on his face was getting

red he couldn't control himself and then he grabbed his eight inch cock and started to jerk hard.

"Fuck me Hank! Fuck me hard baby!" Nick commanded as Hank kept on thrusting his cock into

Nick's sweet white ass.

"Yeah boy that's it! Give it to me yeah give me your tight white butt!" Nick did exactly as Hank

ordered he kept on pushing his ass backward to feel the full force and length of Hank's huge

black cock and then he couldn't take it anymore he ejaculated as a stream of sperm explored

across the bed and some splashed on to the white wall.

"I am cuming I am cuming! Yeah oh that feels so good Hank!" Nick screamed as he continued

to jerk the last amount of sperm out of his cock.

"I'm going to cum, I am going to cum!" Hank screamed as he ejaculated into the condom and

pulled his cock out of Nick's ass. Hank was shaking he never felt this kind of feeling before he

felt so good. Hank crashed on to Nick's back and he gently kissed his shoulder and rolled over

on the bed. Nick rolled on top of Hank and the two men rubbed their bodies together and Nick

grabbed the bottle of lubrication he placed some on both his and Hank's cocks and they just

rubbed their bodies against one another. Nick and Hank kept on French kissing and then

both men ejaculated again as their cum burst as the white sticky substance exploded like an

atomic bomb between their bodies. Hank was terrified he never had such powerful orgasms

in his life and with another man did this mean he was bisexual too he wondered? Ten minutes

passed as Hank and Nick sat on the bed quietly not saying a word to each other neither man

moved.

"This is our secret Hank something special just for us." Nick said.

"Absolutely man, we are both cops and we got to keep a straight image on the job." Hank

said.

"I really do have feelings for you Hank this isn't just a one off for me or a one night stand.

I have always admired you and I always had feelings for you but I never quite knew how to

reach you. I thought by telling you I am a Grimm that I was allowing you to enter my world."

Nick said as he tried to explain to Hank he did not consider this a one night stand.

"Nick this was the best sex I have had in a long time! I mean wow, I never knew being with

another man could bring me so much pleasure!" Hank declared with a smile on his face.

"Well, Hank, I care for you and two men can show that we care for each other in many ways.

I always wanted to be close to you Hank. I know I have feelings for you." Nick said as he softly

touched Hank's hair and kissed him gently on his tender lips.

"I like you too Nick, you are a cool guy." Hank said as he returned the favour and kissed Nick.

"Let's get some sleep." Nick said as he pulled Hank's body close to his and he crashed into

his muscular chest and drifted off to sleep. Hank couldn't sleep though, he definitely felt good

having sex with Nick but he was conflicted he wondered what does this mean? Hank closed

his eyes but there was doubt in his mind was he straight, or bisexual, or gay? Was Nick just

a friend or was this just Hank helping his friend get over breaking up with his girlfriend?

Hank didn't know what to think but he was exhausted so he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
